SKuBMAVL Folge 15 Selas mal 2
by Merit-Seto
Summary: Nach einem dummen Unfall ist Selas shizophren und alles ist noch verrückter als sonst.Crossover: Kim Possible, Maritn MysterySpezial Guests: Muraki, Watari


Selas x 2

Merit, Mokuba und Atemu hocken im Blumenbeet im Garten und jäten Unkraut

Atemu: Ist das hier auch Unkraut? rausgerissene Veilchen hochhalt  
Mokuba: Nein, du Vollhans! Das ist ein Märzveilchen, oder auch Viola odorata! Merit: Augen verdreh Geh lieber was zu Trinken holen, Pharao!  
Atemu: Sicher! Was wollt ihr? Merit: Prosecco bitte!  
Mokuba: Ich möchte bitte einen Orangensaft!  
Bruce: I- A! auf Sonnenblume kau  
Merit: NEIN! MEINE HELIANTHUS ANNUUS! Oh Gott! heul Bruce…  
Bruce: weiter Helianthus annuus kau  
Atemu: Haha…  
Merit: Bruce ausschimpf, zeter  
Atemu: Ich geh dann mal… Getränke holen geh  
Selas: aus Fenster kuck Was ist denn das für ein Lärm da unten?  
Mokuba: Bruce hat die Helianthus gefressen!  
Selas: Die WAS?  
Mokuba: Augen verdreh Die Sonnenblumen!  
Selas: So ein kluger Esel!  
Sanji: In Garten geschwebt komm, Herzchenblick Merit, mein Engel! Ich hab dir was zur Stärkung gemacht!  
Tablett mit Sushi trag  
Mokuba: Was für ein Service… auf Sushi schiel  
Merit: Danke, Schatz! gestresst Sushi ess Greif zu, Moki!  
Mokuba: Juhu! nach Sushi grabsch  
Atemu: mit 2 Bier wiederkomm  
Merit: Was soll das?  
Atemu: Wolltet ihr kein Bier?  
Merit & Mokuba: -  
Atemu: Oh… Bierflaschen hinter sich werf und Selas am Fenster treff  
Merit: ACHTUUUUUNG!  
Selas: Au!!! zum Fenster rausfall, auf Kopf land  
Alle: Muraki!  
Selas: Sternchen seh  
Merit: Ich sehe mal lieber nach ihr… zu Selas geh Alles klar bei dir?  
Selas: Äh… Merit… seit wann hast du 4 Augen?  
Merit: Schon immer! Ich bin eigentlich ein Alien!  
Selas: Und seit wann klingst du wie Pumuckel nach einem schweren Helium- Unfall?  
Sanji: Was ist mit ihr?  
Merit: Die üblichen Beschwerden! Selas: Wer ist schwer?  
Merit: Kopfschüttel und wieder zu Blumen geh Das Unkraut jätet sich nicht von allein…  
Atemu: Du bist ja ein toller Sanitäter!  
Merit: Und eine noch viel bessere Gärtnerin!  
Atemu: Was sollte ich dir holen, Merit?  
Merit: Prosecce! Schreib es dir auf! Pro- se- cco! Selas: zusammenzuck  
Atemu: Schon gut! geht Prosecco holen  
Mokuba: Unkraut jäten macht irgendwie keinen Spaß…  
Selas: aufsteh und zu Merit und Mokuba geh Soll ich euch helfen?  
Merit & Mokuba: oO Merit: Was ist denn mit dir los?  
Selas: schulterzuck Was soll denn mit mir sein? sich mit hinknie und Unkraut zupf  
Sanji, Merit & Mokuba: …  
Atemu: wiederkomm Hier! Dein Drink, Merit! über Wurzel stolper Wuahhh…. Selas Prosecco überkipp Ohoh…  
Selas: auf Shirt kuck Alles in Ordnung, Atemu?  
Atemu: ungläubig blinzel Warst du wieder heimlich an Mibos Biervorrat?  
Selas: zuck WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MICH MIT PROSECCO… zuck Hast du dir weh getan?  
Atemu: ängstlich wimmer  
Merit, Mokuba & Sanji: oO Mokuba: Muraki?  
Merit & Sanji: Muraki!  
Selas: fröhlich Unkraut zupf Nani nani nani…

1 Stunde später

Muraki: Wo ist die Patientin?  
Mokuba: Da drüben! auf Selas zeig  
Selas: immer noch Unkraut zupf Nani, nani, nani…  
Muraki: Augenbraue heb  
Atemu: hinter Sanji versteck Die macht mir Angst!  
Zorro: war mit Bruce spazieren Und? Wie geht's ihr?  
Atemu: Unverändert!  
Merit: Weißt du schon was, Doc?  
Muraki: Nein! Wie denn? Seit wann ist sie so?  
Mokuba: Seit sie aus dem Fenster gefallen ist!  
Muraki: Sie ist aus dem Fenster gefallen?  
Atemu: Ja! Nach dem ich ihr die Bierdose an den Kopf geworfen habe…  
Selas: zuck WAS IST DENN DAS FÜR EINE SCHEISSE HIER?  
Alle: oO Zorro: Was ist denn nun los?  
Selas: aufsteh und Unkraut durch Garten werf SO EIN DRECKIGER KACK DRECKSMIST!  
Sanji: Beruhige dich, Selas!  
Selas: ICH BIN RUHIG! Sanji am Kragen pack  
Merit: Sanji… Tränen in Augen hat Nicht haun…  
Muraki: Hm… Das sieht übel aus!  
Merit: Wie geht's Watari?  
Muraki: ganz gut! Er ist gerade bei der Schwangerengymnastik!  
Sanji: Könnte mir mal jemand helfen!? von Selas gewürgt wird  
Merit: SANJI! Sanji aus Selas Griff befrei Trink erst mal einen Prosecco und beruhig dich!  
Selas: zuck Ich wollte doch nur seinen Hemdkragen richten…  
Merit: Mein armer Schatz! Was hat die böse, böse Hexe mit dir gemacht? in Arm nehm  
Atemu: Ist Selas jetzt komplett durch gedreht?  
Zorro: Jetzt?  
Muraki: Ich werde sie mal genauer untersuchen! Komm mit mir Selas!  
Selas: Ja, Herr Doktor! Mit Muraki ins Haus geh  
Atemu: zitter  
Merit: Mh… da müssen wir wohl warten…  
Sanji & Zorro: PARTY!  
Alle feiern eine lustige Poolparty  
1 Stunde später

Muraki: wieder aus Haus komm  
Selas: Hier ist es aber lustig…  
Merit & Sanji: betrunken sing Jetzt fahrn wir über See, übern See, jetzt fahrn wir übern See…  
Marik: Hey Doc! Wissen sie jetzt was mit Selas los ist?  
Muraki: Ja!  
Mibo: Wer will noch ein Bier?  
Muraki: NEIN!  
Selas: zuck teuflischen Blick aufsetzt  
Muraki: PROSECCO!  
Selas. zuck total lieb kuck  
Marik: Muraki Proseccoglas geb Hier! Aber sie hätten wenigstens bitte sagen können!  
Muraki: Puh… auf Proseccoglas kuck Ich wollte gar keinen…  
Marik: Lieber ein Bier?  
Muraki: PROSECCO!  
Marik: Was denn nun?  
Muraki: Ich will nix trinken! Jetzt kommt doch mal her, dass ich euch erklären kann was mit der Verrückten los ist!  
Alle: fragend um Muraki stell  
Merit: Also, Doc! Was ist mit dir!  
Muraki: Sie leidet an Schizophrenie! Ich will euch das mal demonstrieren! Bakura, fessele sie bitte mal an einen Stuhl!  
Bakura: Mit Vergnügen, Doktor! Komm Selas! Selas fest bind  
Selas: ruhig da sitz Wird das jetzt ein neues Spiel?  
Muraki: Nicht ganz… ich geh dir mal ein BIER holen!  
Selas: zuck BAKURA! DU HURENSOHN! BINDE MICH SOFORT LOS, SONST FRÜHSTÜCKST DU MORGEN AUS NER SCHNABELTASSE! zeter mordio  
Alle: oO schauder  
Muraki: Oder lieber Prosecco?  
Selas: zuck Muss ich hier irgendwas machen, Doktor?  
Alle: ungläubig blinzel Wie jetzt?  
Muraki: Wie ihr seht, hat sie seit ihrem Fenstersturz 2 Persönlichkeiten. Eine Böse und eine Gute!  
Sanji: Und sie reagiert auf Getränke?  
Muraki: Zumindest auf 2!  
Zorro: Prosecco und Bier?  
Selas: zuck BINDET MICH ENDLICH LOS IHR DRECKIGEN HUNDE! keif Marik: Das ist irgendwie ganz schön lustig… Hihi… Prosecco!  
Selas: zuck Tut mir Leid das Bruce deine Sonnenblumen gefressen hat, Merit!  
Mibo: Du hast Recht, Marik! ……BIER!  
Selas: zuck WENN ICH EUCH ELENDE WICHSER IN DIE DIE FINGER BEKOMME, DANN GNADE EUCH GOTT!  
Merit: Marik und Mibo Kopfnuss geb Könnt ihr das mal Lassen?  
Sanji: Was können wir dagegen tun, Doktor?  
Muraki: Prosecco! Nun ja… Ich habe leider noch keine Ahnung!  
Ihr solltet es aber vermeiden sie zu oft hin und her swiftschen zu lassen, sonst könnte es passieren, dass sie sich in einer Form festfährt und nicht mehr wechselt… wenn ihr Pech habt ist das ihr böses Ich!  
Marik & Atemu: Neben Selas steh und abwechselnd Bier und Prosecco sag  
Marik: Prosecco!  
Atemu: Bier!  
Marik: Pro… Bier!  
Atemu: Prosecc… AUTSCH! von Pexty Kopfnuss kassier  
Pexty: Hört ihr überhaupt mal zu?  
Marik & Atemu: kopfschüttel  
Pexty: Lasst das lieber bleiben. Wenn wir Pech haben können wir sie nicht mehr nett machen! Dann bleibt sie für immer böse!  
Marik & Atemu: oO Vegeta: Heißt das jetzt, sie muss immer so böse bleiben?  
Mibo: Wenn wir das Wort Bier vermeiden…  
Selas: zuck MACHT MIR ENDLICH HIER LOS, IHR DRECKSÄCKE!  
Atemu: nänänänänänä! Du kannst mir mal! bäh Selas: broddel koch … Seil zum platzen bring und aufsteh  
Marik & Atemu: Wuahhh! versteck  
Selas: wie Darth Vader atme  
Muraki: Augen verdreh Prosecco!  
Selas: ganz ruhig atme  
Muraki: Ich werde mal in meinem Labor nach forschen, ob ich eine Möglichkeit finde, sie wieder in ihren "Normalzustand" zu versetzten!  
Atemu: hinter Baum vorkuck Hoffentlich dauert es nicht zu lange…  
Muraki: Ich mach mich sofort auf den Weg! geht ab  
Zorro: So, Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr?  
Bakura: In den Keller sperren?  
Marik: Wir können sie vor ihrer Playstadion parken!  
Vegeta: Super Idee! Komm Selas! Selas ins Haus führ  
Selas: hinter Vegeta her geh Wo bringst du mich denn hin, Schatzi- Spatzi?  
Vegeta: An einen ganz schönen Ort!  
Selas: Und wo ist der, Vegi- Bubu?  
Vegeta: -.- In deinem Zimmer! Selas: Schön… sich bei Vegeta einhenkel und Kopf auf dessen Schulter leg  
Vegeta und Selas gehen rein  
Merit: Ich geh wieder schwimmen! in Pool geh  
Mibo: Ich will weiter feiern…  
Sanji: Mach doch! Ich geh mit baden! Herzchenblick, sabber  
Marik: War ja klar!  
Mokuba: nackig auf Bruce durch Garten reit Juhuuu!  
Bakura: Was, verdammt, hat der genommen?  
Kaiba: Mokuba! Komm sofort da runter! geifer  
Mokuba: Hüüh! Jolly Jumper! Hü!  
Bruce: freu I- A! I- A!  
Kain: Cool! Der Kleine dreht durch!  
Mokuba: Ich bin NACKELIG!  
Kaiba: verzweifelt an Kopf greif  
Bakura: Schon der 2. Heute!  
Atemu: Ich weiß auch warum! leere Baccardiflasche find  
Alle: drop  
Mokuba: Ich bin supernackelig, so nackelig ist kein anderer!  
Alle: …  
Vegetas Stimme aus dem Haus: AHHHHHHH!  
Merit: Was ist denn da los?  
Vegeta: angerannt komm  
Sanji: Alles klar, Vegeta?  
Vegeta: riesigen Schluck aus Wodkaflasche nehm NEIN! Nix ist klar! heul  
Zorro: Kopf schief leg Was ist denn los?  
Vegeta: Die… die ist so freundlich… das ist grausam…  
Die hat sich nett mit mir unterhalten!  
Alle: Wenn es nur das ist… Vegeta stehen lass  
1 Woche später

Selas: Mit Staubwedel durch Haus renn und sing  
Bakura, Zorro, Vegeta & Kaiba: heul Hört das denn nie auf…  
Kain: Scheinbar nicht… im Internet nach neuem Job such  
Hey! Muraki hat eine Mail geschrieben!  
Merit: Und? Was schreibt er? Kain: vorles Hallo ihr Lieben! Leider muss ich euch mit teilen, dass Selas Schizophrenie nicht heilbar ist. -  
Selbst nach kompliziertesten Versuchen und vielen Testpersonen konnte es mir nicht gelingen ein Heil-  
mittel zu finden…  
Sanji: Wie jetzt?  
Kain: Das ist doch nicht wahr…  
Bakura: Heißt das die Verrückte bleibt so?  
Vegeta: heul Ja…  
Mibo: auch heul Ich brauch erst mal ein Bier…  
Alle: NEIN!  
Selas: Mit Staubwedel Vase zertrümmer  
Atemu: Was machen wir jetzt?  
Vegeta: Prosecco!  
Selas: zuck und Vasenscherben ankuck Oh, ich bin ja so ungeschickt! Wie konnte das passieren?  
Marik: Gerade noch mal gut gegangen… Nach Selas schiel  
Biieeerrrr!  
Selas: zuck auf Staubwedel kuck und in ihr Zimmer geh  
Alle: Augenbraue heb Was ist denn nun wieder?  
Selas: mit Baseballschläger wiederkomm und auf Fernseher zugeh  
Marik: schützend vor TV stell NEIN!  
Selas: GEH AUS DEM WEG DU WICHT!  
Marik: PROSECCO!  
Selas: Auf Baseballschläger kuck Mag jemand mit mir einen schönen Frühlingsspaziergang machen?  
Merit & Sanji: drop Schon gut… wir gehen mit!  
Atemu: Hihi… Bier!  
Selas: Mit Baseballschläger auf Mariks Kopf ziel NA WARTE, DU KLEINER BASTARD!  
Merit: Prosecco!  
Atemu: Bier!  
Sanji: Prosecco!  
Bakura: Bier! … ich halt die nette Selas einfach nicht mehr aus!  
Merit: Prosecco!  
Bakura: BIER!  
Selas: aushol  
Merit: Prosecco!  
Selas: innehalt und zur Salzsäule erstarr  
Merit: Hallo? an Selas klopf  
Sanji: Die ist wohl hin…  
Selas: mit satanistischem Blick lach Wuhahahahaha!  
Alle: oO Marik: Pro… Prosecco?  
Selas: lach Das wirkt nicht mehr, ihr Maden!  
Marik: Prosecco, Prosecco, Prosecco!  
Selas: Buhahahaha! Jetzt seit ihr fällig! mit Baseballschläger Marik haut  
Marik: Blutspritz, durch Zimmer flieg  
Zorro: Schwerter zieh Wir müssen sie wohl notschlachten!  
Selas: VERSUCHE ES DOCH! Mit Basi auf Atemu losgeh  
Atemu: Endlich Frieden… bereitwillig hinstell  
Selas: ziel und aushol  
Spinne fällt von der Decke in Selas Gesicht  
Selas: …… AHHHHHHH! aus Haus renn  
Zorro: Schwerter einsteck Dann halt nicht…  
Atemu: zitter, bibber, wimmer Wir sollten das Haus abriegeln, falls sie zurück kommt!  
Mokuba: Bin ich sehr dafür…  
Kain: Ich schreib derweil Muraki eine Mail!  
Kaiba: nach Marik seh Mh… Alles okay? Marik rüttel  
Marik: . Äh… blut sabber blut, Zahn fehl  
Kaiba: Der ist okay…

Eine Stunde später ist das Haus hermetisch abgeriegelt und SKUBMAVL… sitzen beratend im Wohnzimmer bei Kaffee und Kuchen

Zorro: Also! Was machen wir jetzt?  
Marik: Für immer hier bleiben?  
Bakura: Ach! Und wo bekommen wir was zu Essen her? Ich esse bestimmt nicht den Zwergenjungen!  
Atemu: Musst du nicht! Internet!  
Zorro: Und wie soll das Essen dann hier rein kommen? Die Fenster und Türen sind zu! Bakura: Außerdem müssen Zorro und ich raus, wir haben nämlich nächste Woche ein Tanzturnier!  
Mokuba: Wo denn?  
Zorro: In Paris!  
Merit: Ist das jetzt nicht vollkommen egal?  
Atemu: heul Sie wird uns alle umbringen!  
Bakura: fies grins Hehe… Selas New nightmare, oder was?  
Atemu: schluck Ob sie meine Sehnen dann auch als Marionettenfäden benutzt, wie Freddy im Film?  
Sanji: Wir brauchen dringend Hilfe!  
Kain: Wir könnten einen Hilferuf ins Internet stellen!  
Vegeta: Nein… wir brauchen professionelle Hilfe!  
Kaiba: Arbeiten die Ghostbusters noch?  
Pexty: Keine Ahnung… was hat Selas überhaupt mit einem Geist zu tun?  
Merit: Wir könnten Martin Mystery holen! Der kennst sich mit Monstern aus, und ist mir sowieso noch was schuldig! Ich schreib ihm eine Mail!  
Zorro: Und schreib gleich eine mit an Kim Possible! Bloom: traurig kuck Früher hätte ich in so einem Fall Die Spezialisten gerufen…  
Bakura: Och… jetzt hast du ja uns! Vergiss doch endlich diesen Brandon!  
Marik: Fernseher angemacht hat Leute! Seht euch das an!  
Selas verkloppt in der Innenstadt eine Gruppe Hooligans  
Alle: oO schock  
Zorro: Soll das unsere zarte Selas sein?  
Vegeta: So wirklich zart war sie ja nie…  
Der Kühlschrank öffnet sich wie von Geisterhand und eine blaue Lichttür erscheint aus der Martin Mystery Diana und Java kommen  
Martin: Hey! Wir kamen so schnell wir konnten!  
Merit: Hi Martin! Diana: Wo ist das Monster?  
Sanji: Herzchenblick Hallo du Schöne! Wenn du Angst hast,  
beschütz ich dich gerne!  
Merit: …  
Marik: oO Merit: Sanji Kopfnuss geb, keif DU SPINNST WOHL?  
Sanji: kopf halt Tut mir Leid…  
Martin: Zurück zum Thema! Wo ist denn nun das Monster?  
Atemu: Es verkloppt gerade Hooligans im Stadtzentrum…  
Java: Warum wir sie dann aufhalten sollen? kopfkratz  
Atemu: Weil sie am Ende vielleicht auf Passanten losgeht?  
Kim Possible: durch Fenster gesprungen komm Da bin ich!  
Pexty: Herzchenblick  
Bakura: Wer hat die Fenster verriegelt?  
Marik: unschuldig pfeif  
Bakura: -.- Ganz tolle Arbeit!  
Ron: WUAHHH!!!!! durch Fenster krach und auf Zorro land Aua…  
Zorro: -  
Merit: Herzchenblick Ron…  
Sanji: -.- Ähm…. Prinzessin?  
Merit: immer noch Ron anschmachte Ja?  
Sanji: Was soll dieser Herzchenblick?  
Merit: immer noch Ron ankuck Welcher Herzchenblick?  
Ron: Merit anschwärm Booya…  
Bakura: Mit Hand vor Merit wedel Hallo? Wir habend da immer noch dieses kleine Problem um das wir uns kümmern müssen!  
Merit & Ron: sich weiter dämlich angrins  
Sanji & Kim: brodel  
Kim: Was soll das, Ron?  
Ron: schwärm Alte Liebe rostet nicht…  
Alle: ………oO Bakura: Sag mal, Merit! Mit wem hattest du eigentlich noch nichts?  
Merit: Ähm… Ruffy… glaub ich… obwohl… Nein, doch nicht…  
Bakura: Nymphomanin…  
Martin: Können wir dann jetzt? Ich hab eigentlich längst Feierabend!  
Selas demoliert derweil einen Ferrari  
Kaiba:heul Und wer darf das wieder bezahlen?  
Marik: Ob die überhaupt noch mal normal wird?  
Kim: Los jetzt! Ich muss noch zum Cheerleadertraining! Atemu & Marik: Angst hab Müssen wir auch mit?  
Merit: Nein! Ihr haltet hier mit Kain die Stellung! Headsets verteil Also! Auf geht's!

-In der Innenstadt-

SEK- Spezialeinheit: Äh… von Selas verkloppt wurden  
Vegeta: Ich glaube hier sind wir richtig…  
Kim: mit Kimunicator red Waith! Kannst du sie orten?  
Waith: Ja! Sie bewegt sich Richtung Dynoma- Dresden Stadion!  
Kim: Danke, Waith!  
Ron & Merit: Auf zum Dynamo Stadion!  
Auf dem Weg liegen SEK- Typen und Dynamo-fans bluten an der Straßenseite  
Bakura: Die macht mir ja richtig Konkurrenz!  
Vegeta: Und hat anscheinen auch noch Spaß dabei!  
Ron: kreisch Da ist sie! auf Selas zeig  
SelaS: mit blutbespritztem Schläger 5 Hools vor sich her treib Na kommt doch her! Die nette Tante tut euch Nichts! hämisch grins  
Hooligans: heul wimmer Mama…  
3 Polizisten: am Straßenrand sitz und Skat spiel  
Martin: Hey! Wollt ihr die Verrückte nicht aufhalten?  
Polizist 1: Wir sind doch nicht lebensmüde!  
Polizist 2: Außerdem sind wir schon lange hinter diesen Typen her…  
Vegeta: Na gut… dann müssen wir das wohl übernehmen!  
Zorro: Schwerter zieh Die schaffen wir!  
Selas: 2 von 5 verkloppt hat  
Hubschrauber kommt angeflogen  
Sanji: Was ist denn jetzt los?  
Dr. Drakken: aus Hubschrauber Ha! Da ist die Kampfmaschine!  
Ron: Das ist Dr. Drakken!  
Drakken: Da ist Kim Possible und dieser… äh… dieses Helferlein…  
Ron: Ich heiße Ron! keif  
Merit: Dr. Drakken!  
Drakken: Öh… Merit… rotwerd  
Sanji: -  
Bakura: Was willst du Drakken?  
Drakken: Ich werde mir jetzt eure kleine Freundin schnappen!  
Bakura: Mh… Dann sind wir sie los…  
Merit: Bakura Kopfnuss geb Spinnst du?  
Drakken: Haha! Shego! Starte den DNA Magneten!  
Shego: genervt Schon gut! Startknopf drück  
DNA Magnet: Selas ansaug  
Hooligans: Puh… Schweiß abwisch  
Drakken: fies lach Wuhahaha!  
Selas: geifer Hey du Arsch! Lass mich runter! Da unten warten noch 3 Hoolis auf ihre Prügel!  
Drakken: Wenn ich deine Kraft habe, kannst du wieder gehen!  
Buhahahaha! Mit Selas weg flieg  
Selas: zappel, zeter, mordio Wenn ich dich in die Finger kriege du halbe Portion!  
Ron: Weg sind sie…  
Mibo: Was machen wir jetzt? An Bierflasche nipp  
Kim: Kimunicator Waith! Kannst du heraus finden, wo Drakken sich versteckt?  
Waith: Ich schau was sich machen lässt! Kim: Bitte und Dankeschön!  
Ron: Zeit für einen Snack!  
Merit: Auf ins Bueno Nacho!  
Vegeta: Wie könnt ihr jetzt ans Essen denken? … Magen knurr  
Merit & Ron: im Chor Intuition! Ich will das Nacco- Maxi- Menü! Ha! Chips Cola!  
Sanji: -.- Frag mich gerade, warum DIE Beziehung nicht funktioniert hat!  
Merit & Ron: weiter im Chor Weiß auch nicht… zu Bueno Nacho geh  
Eine viertel Stunde später sitzen alle beim Bueno nacho und fressen was die Kühlhäuser hergeben

Merit & Ron: Auf die Plätze… fertig… LOS! Nacco-  
Wettessen mach  
Kim: Kopfgreif  
Bakura: Sind die doof, oder sind die doof?  
Sanji: -.- Ob sie überhaupt merkt das ich noch da bin?  
Kaiba: Ich glaube nein…  
Sanji: heul  
Merit: JEWONNEN! Siegerpose  
Ron: Mist…  
Zorro: zu Kim Wie hast du das mit den beiden ausgehalten?  
Kim: …-.- Ich hab so getan als würden die nicht zu mir gehören!  
Alle: Tisch wechsel und Merit und Ron sitzen lass  
Ron: Boyaa! Zeit für uns Merit! grins  
Merit: zwinker  
Tür geht auf, Selas kommt rein

Selas: . torkel  
Bueno Nacho Personal: Wuahh! Das Monster! hinter Tresen versteck  
Selas: umfall  
Mibo: Merit!  
Merit: Mit Ron Wettessen mach  
Vegeta: Ich glaub die ist beschäftigt!  
Zorro: zu Selas hock Selas?  
Selas: starr liegenbleib

Muraki und Watarine kommen rein  
Muraki: AH… endlich wieder Naccos! Willst du auch, Schatz?  
Alle: oO Watarine: Oh ja! Selas bemerk Was macht die denn da unten?  
Muraki: anfang Selas zu untersuch Was ist denn passiert?  
Vegeta: Tja, das würden wir auch gerne wissen!  
Kim: Dr. Drakken hat sie entführt. Keine Ahnung was er mit ihr gemacht hat!  
Muraki: Ah… mein alter Studienkollege! Wie geht es ihm?  
Alle: …  
Kim: Studienkollege?  
Muraki: Er war mein Mentor an der Uni!  
Watarine: Daher hat mein Prinz seine böse Ader…! Sanji: Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du eine wunderschöne Frau bist?  
Watarine: kicher  
Muraki: Mh… Anscheint ist ihre Schizophrenie geheilt…  
Bakura: Echt jetzt?  
Muraki: Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, aber es sieht ganz so aus!  
Alle: erleichterter Seufzer  
Vegeta: Da werden sich die Hooligans aber freuen! Watarine: Ich hol uns mal 2 Nacco- Maxi- Menüs!  
Bakura: Im wievielten Monat bist du eigentlich?  
Watarine: dämlich kicher Im Dritten! pling, Wirkung der Switch- Droge lässt nach wieder Kerl ist  
Alle: oO Watari: an sich runter kuck Ups… kleinen Babybauch hat  
Muraki: Toll… -.- Wo soll das Kind denn jetzt raus, bitteschön?  
Watari: heul Ich will gar nicht daran denken…  
Kaiba: Wie wäre es mit Kaiserschnitt?  
Watari: Wo sollen wir denn einen Kaiser her bekommen?  
Kaiba: Kopf greif  
Merit: Könnt ihr es nicht umpflanzen? Dann trag ich es für euch aus!  
Watari: Das würdest du wirklich für uns tun?  
Sanji: keif Kommt gar nicht in Frage!  
Selas: zuck Kopf heb Hä? Was ist denn hier für ein Lärm?  
Alle: gespannt kuck  
Selas: aufricht und Kopf halt Man… Mein Schädel!  
Muraki: Ja! Sie ist wieder die Alte!  
Kim: Selas schüttel Was hat Drakken mit dir gemacht?  
Selas: Hör mit dem Geschüttel auf, oder ich reiher dich voll!  
Kim: aufhör Also?  
Selas: Wer ist eigentlich Drakken?  
Ron: Hallo! Dieser blaue Typ der dich entführt hat!  
Selas: Was für ein blauer Typ? Ich weiß nur noch dass ich in meinem Zimmer war und aus dem Fenster gekuckt hab…  
und dann hab ich irgendetwas gegen den Kopf bekommen!  
Muraki: Ah… posttraumatische Amnesie! Typisch für solche Fälle!  
Selas: Ist Irgendetwas passiert?  
Alle: Öh…  
Martin: Nein, nein! Du träumst bloß!  
Selas: Hä?  
Vegeta: Selas eins übern Schädel zieh  
Selas: Sterne seh und umkipp  
Merit: Was soll denn das jetzt?  
Muraki: Willst du ihr etwa erzählen was sie angestellt hat?  
Merit: Mh… Nein… Lieber nicht!  
Vegeta: Gut! Ich flieg sie lieber nach Hause! Mit Selas verschwind  
Kim: Wir müssen auch los! Drakken plant bestimmt Etwas!  
Also dann…  
Merit: Tschüß Ron!  
Ron: Ade, Merit!  
Merit: Ron…  
Ron: Merit…  
Sanji & Kim: HALLO!? Geht's noch?  
Merit: Ron…  
Ron: MerIIIIIIIITTTTTT Kim: Ron am Kragen gepackt hat Komm jetzt! verschwind  
Merit: RON! Hand hinterher streck  
Sanji: Arme verschränk Püh…  
Martin: Wir gehen auch wieder… -.- und überlegen warum wir überhaupt da waren!  
Bakura: Beschwert euch nicht! Ihr habt hier auf Kaibas Rechnung gegessen!  
Java: Java mag Nacco!  
Kaiba: heulend in Portmonee kuck Mein schönes Geld…  
Diana: Also dann… wink in Lichttür verschwind  
Watari: dasitz und Bauch streichel Mein kleines Baby…  
Muraki: dasitz und Wataris Bauch streichel Mein kleines Baby…  
Bakura: Gott, sind die krank!  
Merit: Aber süß…  
Bakura: -.- ……… 3 Kranke…  
Sanji: traurig kuck  
Merit: Was ist los, mein Prinz?  
Sanji: Schmollmund mach Nach allem was ich heute gehört hab, scheint es so als wärst du die Schlampe der Animes!  
Alle: o.O Kaiba: Das war hart…  
Merit: schulterzuck Wo er Recht hat!  
Alle: o.O Sanji: Echt jetzt? wimmer  
Merit: keif NATÜRLICH NICHT! SPINNST DU!? ICH HÖR WOHL NICHT RECHT! DIE SCHLAMPE DER ANIMES!  
ICH GLAUB ES NICHT!  
Bakura: Du musst doch aber zugeben, dass da schon irgendwie was Wahres dran ist!  
Merit: Na ja… ich hatte vielleicht ein paar mehr Beziehungen als andere… ABER ICH BIN NOCH LANGE KEINE SCHLAMPE! geifer  
Alle: kleinmach  
Watari: Sei doch nicht so laut, Merit! Das ist nicht gut für mein Baby!  
Merit: heul Aber ich bin doch keine Schlampe…  
Muraki: Merit in Arm nehm Das weiß Sanji sicher auch…  
Sanji: Nö!  
Merit: heul schluchz wimmer flenn, Murakis Mantel vollheul  
Muraki: Hey! Pass auf meinen Mantel auf!  
Sanji: Wir können das ja gerne mal testen! Hand hoch, wer schon mal mit Merit zusammen war!  
Alle, auch das Bueno Nacho Personal, heben die Hand  
Sanji: -.- Merkst du was?  
Merit: schnief Tut mir leid… Ich war jung!  
Zorro: Und wer hat den auf See alles geknallt was ihm vor die Flinte kam?  
Sanji: -.- Das waren wir beide!  
Zorro: -.- …  
Bakura: Trotzdem warst du ein Casanova! Können wir uns nicht darauf einigen, dass ihr Beide Schlampen ward?  
Sanji: Von mir aus…  
Merit: Klingt vernünftig!  
Kaiba: Jetzt gebt euch die Hände und vertragt euch wieder!  
Sanji & Merit: knutschend übereinander herfall  
Pexty: Jetzt geht Das wieder los! Wenn wir dafür mal Eintritt verlangen würden, wären wir reich!  
Kaiba: Wir sind reich!  
Pexty: Noch reicher, meine ich!  
Mokuba: Geht das?  
Pexty: Öhm…  
Kaiba:: Wo bleibt eigentlich deine Miete, Pexty?  
Pexty: Ähm…  
Kaiba: Augen verdreh Sieh zu! Sonst fliegst du raus!  
Pexty: Ich eile! nach Hause renn  
Bueno Nacho Kassierer: Entschuldigen sie, aber wir schließen jetzt!  
Bakura: Wie? JETZT?  
BNK: genervt JA! JETZT!  
Bakura: hundeblick aufsetz Können sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen?  
BNK: NEIN!  
Kaiba: BNK Geld geb  
BNK: Okay! dämlich grins Haben sie noch eine Wunsch, Mister Kaiba?  
Kaiba: Noch mal Naccos für Alle!  
Merit: NACCO- PARTY!

-Ob SKuBMAVL jemals wieder aus dem BN Laden kommen, erfahrt ihr in der nächsten Folge- 


End file.
